memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Protection policy
Administrators have the ability to "protect" pages such that they cannot be edited except by other admins. This ability is only to be used in limited circumstances. Policy The following rules apply to general encyclopedia pages, not to Memory Alpha "meta" pages: #Do not edit a protected page #Do not protect a page you have edited #Add a boilerplate message to the top of temporarily protected pages #List pages you protect or unprotect on Memory Alpha:Protected page See Memory Alpha:Protection policy for more detailed advice and the purpose of protected pages. List of protected pages If you protect a page, or find a protected page not listed here, please add it to this list. Please also add a short description of ten words or less indicating why you protected it. If you need to say more, discuss on the talk page of the page you protected. Permanently protected pages These pages are permanently protected, primarily to prevent vandalism. Other pages, such as legal policies, are also permanently protected to prevent unauthorized changes from being made to them. * Main Page * Memory Alpha:Copyrights * Memory Alpha:Creative Commons License * Memory Alpha:Privacy Policy * Memory Alpha:Administrators * Memory Alpha:Announcements * Memory Alpha:Donations * Memory Alpha:Donation history * Memory Alpha:List of interwiki prefixes * Memory Alpha:Policy changes * Template:pfid-exceptions * Image:Wiki.png * Memory Alpha:Designated agent Semi-permanently protected pages These pages are protected for the indefinite future, but it is planned (hoped) that they will be unprotected at some point. A specific reason should be given for why the page was protected. * User:Curps & User talk:Curps -- created by an imposter of Wikipedia admin "Curps" by copying content from Wikipedia pages. -- Cid Highwind 10:36, 21 Mar 2005 (EST) * User:Linuxbeak and User talk:Linuxbeak -- another impostor, another Wikipedia admin named Linuxbeak. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 21:37, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) Temporarily protected pages Vandal targets ; Article pages: :Temporary; see talk page * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Special Edition) - hidden URL spam. --Alan del Beccio 19:11, 9 March 2006 (UTC) * Subspace beacon - hidden URL spam. --Alan del Beccio 19:44, 9 March 2006 (UTC) ; Talk pages: :Protection can be lifted if there's a need for real discussion of the topics. * Memory Alpha talk:Find or fix a stub - URL spam target. -- Cid Highwind 12:30, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Talk:Moon - URL spam target. -- Cid Highwind 12:30, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) ; Help pages: * - URL spam target.--Tim Thomason 12:15, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) * - URL spam target. --From Andoria with Love 04:29, 19 January 2006 (UTC) * - URL spam target. --Alan del Beccio 15:29, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Pages protected from moves only * Occupation of Bajor/Talk:Occupation of Bajor -- twice moved by our "Bajoran/Lazarus" vandal to various other names related to similar Earth-Nazi occupations. --Alan del Beccio 00:11, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Leeta -- often moved to 13374 by our "Bajoran/Lazarus" vandal. --Alan del Beccio 00:11, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Thy'lek Shran, Weyoun and their corresponding talk pages -- frequent victims of some guy with a wheel fetish. More to come, I'm sure. --From Andoria with Love 08:50, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :*Adding Brunt and Jeffrey Combs and their talk pages to the list. Apparently, the guy's new sex fetish is Jeffrey Combs on wheels. --From Andoria with Love 09:10, 2 April 2006 (UTC) oh yes jeffry combs is such a sexxy man!!! de:Memory Alpha:Geschützte Seiten nl:Memory Alpha:Beschermde pagina